Hassliebe
by moonfish279
Summary: Lily und James OneShot, einfach mal reinlesen.


So hier ist mal was anderes von mir, was ich hochladen will, bevor mein jetziges Werk kommt. Ein kleiner One-Shot über Lily und James, viel Spaß und reviews nicht vergessen Hassliebe 

"Du denkst dir gehört alles!"

„DU denkst, du wüsstest alles!"

„Vielleicht weiß ich ja alles!"

„Spiel dich hier nicht so auf! Als wenn du klüger als ich wärst!"  
"Das ist ja auch keine große Kunst!"

„Sag mal spinnst du? Was willst du überhaupt, Evans?!"

„Jedenfalls nicht das gleiche wie du! Die Frage ist hier, was DU willst, POTTER!"

So ging das schon eine ganze Weile. Tag für Tag und es schien, als könnten sich Lily und James nicht eine Sekunde in Ruhe lassen.

Lily hasste James und James hasste Lily. So sah es jedenfalls für ihre Freunde aus.

Lily drehte sich schnaubend um und rauschte davon, während James Augen rollend in die andere Richtung verschwand.

Die restlichen Rumtreiber folgten ihm und Lilys Freundin Alice eilte ihr schnell hinterher.

„Man Lily muss das denn immer sein?" fragte Alice ihre rothaarige Freundin, während sie zusammen zu Zaubertränke gingen.

„Was denn?" Lily zuckte die Schultern. „Ich sag doch nur meine Meinung"

„Und genau das ist das Problem. Vielleicht solltest du dich mal etwas zurückhalten..."

„Wozu? _Er _hält sich ja auch nicht zurück.

Alice seufzte laut. „Euch ist echt nicht zu helfen"

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe mit _dem_"

Alice verzog nur resigniert den Mund und setzte sich neben Lily auf eine Steinbank im Kerker.

„Sie werden heute in Partnerarbeit einen Trank brauen"

Slughorns Stimme hallte durch den Kerker.

James ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Zaubertränke war so ein langweiliges Fach. Er schloss kurz die Augen, bis er eine laute Stimme hörte.

„Mister Potter!"

„Professor?" Er richtete sich auf. „Was haben sie gesagt?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich sagte, sie werden mit Miss Evans zusammenarbeiten"

James zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und verzog etwas den Mund, ging aber in Richtung Lily, die ihn leicht spöttisch anguckte.

Er setzte nur ein schiefes Grinsen auf und murmelte „Ja Professor"

„Kannst du nicht einmal aufpassen?" murmelte Lily.

„Kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten?" sagte James nur und begann die Zutaten zu verkleinern.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich das sehr wohl" schnappte Lily und begann nun ebenfalls die Zutaten vorzubereiten.

„_Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich das sehr wohl_" äffte er sie in einer hohen Tonlage nach.

„Spiel dich nicht so auf Potter und halt deine Klappe!" fauchte sie.

Die fertigen Zutaten schmiss sie feste in den Kessel, sodass es bedrohlich brodelte.

„_Ich _soll meine Klappe halten? Wer is denn hier die ganze Zeit am rumzicken? Das bist jawohl...-"

„DU!" beendete sie zischend seinen Satz

„Ach ja?"

„Ja!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nie"

„DOCH!" rief sie wütend aus.

„Du k..-!"

„Miss Evans, Mister Potter! Ich darf doch sehr bitten" Slughorns Gesicht war gerötet vor Wut und sein Wallrossbart bebte.

„Sie beide! Raus und dann will ich noch ein Wörtchen mit ihnen reden"

Lily und James funkelten sich böse an und verließen das Klassenzimmer.

„Na toll, wegen dir stehen wir jetzt hier draußen! Was musst du auch immer für einen Mist reden!"

„Sag mal spinnst du? Wer hat denn auf einmal geschrieen?! Das warst jawohl du!"

„Aber nur, weil du es auch immer darauf ankommen lassen musst! Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du Zaubertränke nicht magst!"  
"Aber du kannst was dafür, warum ich nicht still bin! Schließlich meckerst du mich immer an!"

„Ach halt doch...-!"

„Die Klappe!" mit diesen Worten ging er auf sie zu, packte sie an den Schultern, drückte sie gegen die Wand und verschloss seine Lippen mit ihren.

Sie legte ihre Hände in ihren Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss.

So standen sie einige Zeit nur da und küssten sich fordernd.

Dann zog James sich zurück und lehnte sich neben sie an die Mauer.

„Warum musst du nur immer so nervig sein?"

„Warum musst du nur immer so zickig sein?"

„Ist halt so" erwiderte sie bissig und krallte sich den Kragen seines Umhangs, zog ihn zu sich runter und sie versanken wieder in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


End file.
